The Sanctuary
by FanWoman21
Summary: Avery Reed knew exactly who Klaus Mikaelson was. She ran a bar that was neutral territory for supernatural creatures and has unknown origins that make immuned to compulsion. One night she sleeps with the Original hybrid and her life changes forever.
1. Chapter 1

Avery Reed knew exactly who Klaus Mikaelson was. She ran a bar that was neutral territory for supernatural creatures and has unknown origins that make immuned to compulsion. One night she sleeps with the Original hybrid and her life changes forever.

Avery Reed - Crystal Reed

Klaus/Avery, Elijah/Katherine Pierce

* * *

The Sanctuary was just that it was a sanctuary for supernatural creatures. Avery Reed pushed her long dark hair out of her face as she thought about how it had all started. She was an orphan and when she was sixteen she ran away from yet another abusive foster home and into the first bar she had seen which turned out to be the Sanctuary. The owner at the time had taken one look at her and tried to compel her but when it was discovered that compulsion didn't work on her the owner at the time, Carla, took her in and let her work training her as well. After Carla's death the bar was left to Avery and that's how it worked out.

The Sanctuary was a safe haven for the supernatural community as well as their friends. If a human was brought into the sanctuary there were strict rules that they were not to be forced, hurt unless that's what they wanted, or killed. Life had been going good, even with the rumors of the Original hybrid going around. Avery never met the man but wolves who wanted to turn were judged which was ridiculous. Avery could see why wolves would want to be turned because if they turned into a hybrid they could change when they wanted. Wolves who wanted to turn ran to the Sanctuary to stay at if things went bad for them involving other wolves. There were rooms upstairs that people seeking safe haven could use Avery even used them. She didn't know what it was but something magical prevented anybody from disobeying the rules of the Sanctuary.

It was currently April and while in other places it might not be so bad, here in Louisana on the outskirts of New Orleans it's was hot as fuck. She was wearing jeans, ankle boots, and a black tank top with her hair up in a bun to help deal with the heat since the air conditioning in the bar had broken and could be fixed til tomorrow. A man walked in and she knew not only from the way he was dressed but the smirk in his face and the mirth in his blue eyes that he would be trouble.

"When I heard about a sanctuary for the supernatural I was expecting something different," he said sitting down at the bar.

"And pray tell what is it you were expecting hybrid?" Avery asked leaning on the bar surprising him with her knowledge.

"Something not so open or pleasant," he answered leaning forward to look in her eyes.

"Don't try it hybrid. Compulsion doesn't work on me it never has," Avery said knowing she revealed an advantage of hers but she wanted to see what he would say.

"That's quite interesting. Please tell me more about yourself," he smirked putting on the charm.

"Now, now I can't do that. I don't know your name for one and while I could guess your name from all the talk I hear I think it's more polite if you introduce yourself," Avery said leaning away from the bar to cross her arms across her chest.

"Niklaus but you can call me whatever you like," he said intrigued by the young woman in front of him.

Klaus had come here expecting it to be either easy or annoying because of the rumors he heard but it seemed like it would be interesting and fun. Suddenly his mission to find the wolves who wanted to change into a hybrid wasn't his priority. No the beautiful young woman who couldn't be compelled and looked like she would put up a fight if he forced her, not that he would because he knew the rules and knew better than to break them but the sentiment was still there.

"How about you tell me what you want and I might be able to help you," she said giving him a look.

"Straight to business I like it," he flirted flashing his dimples.

"If you hurry up with the business we can get to more fun stuff," Avery flirted back intrigued by the hybrid.

"I heard that there were some wolves who wanted to turn hybrid and that they seeked sanctuary here," Klaus said.

"I'll get them but I have conditions as the owner of The Sanctuary. First no turning against their will, second no sire bond, third no threatening or killing," Avery negotiated.

"If you were anyone else I would take offense but since you are such an exquisite being I will agree to your terms," Klaus said his eyes flashing.

Klaus felt magic run through him as if binding the agreement which just made all of this all the more interesting. He would have to come back down for the girl afterwards. There was something about her that made her quite intriguing to him. It frustrated him a little because he didn't understand what it was.

~The Sanctuary~

While Klaus was upstairs with the wolves Avery decided to call an old friend of hers, one that might have more answers.

"Avery to what do I owe this call," a voice from her past greeted.

"Cut the crap Katerina Petrova and tell me everything about Klaus," Avery ordered.

"I would be very careful," Katherine said growling in annoyance concerned for Avery. She was supposed to be protected from Klaus.

Avery listened as her old friend told her everything and after hearing it she felt bad for Klaus. The man he thought was his father abused him everyday of his life and his mother did nothing. Then he turns into a vampire only when he makes his first kill discovers that Mikael was in fact not his father but a wolf was and he suffered for his mothers indiscretion when she bound his wolf side. In hate Klaus killed her and Avery did not blame him one bit. She had to admit though he was a bit of a prat but no one was born evil and people changed all the time so she refused to believe that Klaus was worth saving.

The bar was almost empty which made sense since it was 2 in the morning. Avery sighed tired and handed the bar over to her friend Nicole for the time being so she could sleep. She had just gotten to her door when she felt a presence behind her and turned to find Klaus engaging her against the wall by her door.

"I though we were going to have some fun," he said a breath away from her.

"Who says we can't Nik," she whispered deciding to use a different name then Klaus and saw how it affected him.

"I need to be invited in love," his voice said in her ear when she turned to open the door.

"Do come in Nik though I thought you liked being in control," Avery said smirking but didn't look at him, "though maybe I heard that wrong."

Avery gasped in surprise when she was grabbed and swung around to face Klaus. He ripped both her clothes off before she could say or anything and picked her up slamming her into the wall. Klaus pulled her head back and she saw his eyes change finding it incredibly hot as he attacked her neck. She was so lost in the passion that she didn't notice him bite her but she definitely noticed when he entered her roughly setting a rough pace not that Avery minded very much. It was over so fast that she would have been embarrassed had she not saw the smirk gracing he hybrids face. She rolled her eyes and somehow had the feeling that she was in for a very long night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: **There will be no Hayley in this story. I don't like her and the only thing her and my character Avery have in common is that the fact that they are pregnant with Klaus's child.

Avery Reed - Crystal Reed

Klaus/Avery, Elijah/Katherine

* * *

**Two**

One month later after her night together with Klaus, Avery could not stop thinking about the man. It was like the hybrid had gotten under her skin and she didn't understand it at all. The bar was in full swing and her waitress and friend Layla had just walked by with a plate filled with a burger and fries. Avery felt her stomach grumble at the smell of the burger and the next thing she knew she was running to the bathroom and puking her guts up. This had been happening for the past few days and at first she thought it was the flu but now she was just concerned and the only other thing she could think of it being was impossible. A few minutes later after composing herself she walked back out and to the bar smiling when Layla looked at her in concern. Avery was so busy finishing up paperwork at the end of the bar that she didn't hear her until she spoke.

"What the hell were you thinking sleeping with Klaus?" she asked.

"Rina I love you but how the fuck did you know?" Avery said turning to Katherine and smiling.

"Don't give me that smile Avery I love you too but you sure have horrible taste in men," Katherine said shaking her head.

Katherine hugged Avery and pulled back sighing when she saw how tired the girl looked. At 21 years old and a beautiful woman Katherine still saw her as the sixteen year old she saved. The Petrova woman flashed back to the night that changed her life and Avery's.

_Katherine was smirking because it seemed that not only was there going to be another doppelganger but there might also be a way to stop running from Klaus. She was in Louisiana and on her way to check out a bar she had heard about called The Sanctuary which as she heard was a safe haven for all supernatural creatures and that whoever entered the bar could not hurt others and couldn't be hurt. She had made a pit stop at a truck stop for some food and had stepped out to go to her car when she heard a whimper of fear. Curious Katherine went to the alley and then what she saw angered her. Unbeknownst to everyone else the child she had out of wedlock was conceived by rape so seeing a young girl about to be raped made her angry. She sped over to the oaf of a man and bit into his neck killing him. The girl looked at her in shock but what surprised her was that she didn't see any fear._

"_It's alright," Katherine said speeding over and standing the girl up._

"_What are you?" she asked._

"_I'm a vampire and now you are going to forget about that little fact," Katherine compelled._

"_Sorry but I still know you're a vampire, one that just saved me," the girl said shaking her head._

"_What's your name girl?" Katherine said trying to figure out why this wasn't working._

"_Avery Reed," she answered._

_Hearing the name changed everything for Katherine. You see Elena Gilbert was the descendant of her older sister's child, the older sister that had found out about her rape and then left to be married off. Katherine had killed her sister but kept the child and husband alive because as pissed as she was she did not kill children. Katherine's daughter had been adopted by her cousins and those descendants moved to America settling in New Orleans because they had special abilities. They also aided her on occasion and the most recent descendant had been named Elizabeth Reed only she had died. Looking at the girl standing in front of her more closely Katherine almost froze because Avery looked like her mother and she knew in that moment that she could not kill or compel the girl._

Katherine came out of her musings wondering if she should tell Avery the truth of her lineage. At the time five years ago she couldn't because the girl had already run away from an abusive foster home and was almost raped so instead she left her in Carla's care at the Sanctuary checking in whenever she could. The vampire sat down and watched Avery worked listening in on her heart to make sure everything was fine and gasped at what she heard. Avery had two heartbeats and Katherine looked down at the girl's stomach focusing in. She sighed as she realized that she would have to find a way to tell Avery, a woman who had no mother in her life, that she was pregnant.

~The Sanctuary~

Avery was confused when Katherine pulled her away to go back to her office. The bar was pretty much dead so that wasn't the problem plus her oldest friend Nicole was manning the bar for her anyway. She looked at her oldest friend of very carefully and realized that Katherine was actually worried. Avery had only seen the vampire worried twice and the first time was when Elijah as well as Klaus came back to town for the sacrifice. The second time was when she had unleashed Mikael in an attempt to kill Klaus which was foolish in Avery's opinion but that wasn't the point. For Katherine to be worried meant that it might not be good and that put Avery on alert.

"Who have you slept with in the past month or two?" Katherine asked suddenly.

"Rina I've only slept with Klaus not that it's your business anyway," Avery said crossing her arms.

Katherine paused trying to mentally deny the implications but quickly realized that it was the truth and that meant Klaus was going to be a father. The Petrova vampire thought it all over and the more she thought the more it made sense. Klaus was a hybrid, half vampire and half werewolf, he was also an Original and Katherine knew enough about witches to know that there was a loophole for everything and this must be one of them which meant that Avery's life was not only about to get more interesting it was also very much in danger.

"Avery have you been sick lately?" Katherine asked needing to know to confirm.

"Yeah but I mean it's probably a bug," Avery answered scared.

"Have you missed a period?" Katherine asked the one question that just confirmed it all for Avery.

"I'm pregnant," Avery answered shocked.

"Yes you are," Katherine said walking over to Avery.

Avery couldn't believe this and she cried as the truth sunk in. Even Katherine taking her into her arms didn't offer her any comfort. Avery never knew her family or her mother and she had grown up in foster care, beaten, starved, and abused in every way so she didn't have a mother figure really. The closest thing was Carla, who had taken her in and given her the bar, and Katherine, who was one of her oldest friends and who saved her. She didn't know if she could do this but she knew she would. Avery wasn't going to abort a baby because it wasn't the childs fault plus it probably had a little of Klaus in it so that made it hard to abort and she knew that she wanted to do this, she wanted to give this child the best life possible. The only problem was how was she going to tell Klaus that she was pregnant?


	3. Chapter 3

**Three**

**Avery sighed as she watched Katherine eating a big breakfast of greasy food across from her. The vampire had explained that just because you were a vampire that survived on blood didn't mean that food didn't taste good. Avery had already ate her toast and was drinking a glass of orange juice. They were halfway between Mystic Falls and New Orleans which was somewhere in Kentucky waiting for Klaus. A week had passed after finding out about her pregnancy and she wanted to tell Klaus so Katherine had come with her. It surprised her because the vampire had been running from the hybrid for five hundred years but at the same time it also showed how much the vampire cared for her.**

**"What are you hiding Rina?" Avery asked knowing that there was something Katherine wasn't telling her.**

**"I will tell you later if I live long enough after Klaus sees me," Katherine said knowing she needed to tell Avery soon.**

**"Avery would you like to tell me why you are with my enemy?" A voice asked from behind her.**

**"Klaus," was all Avery got out before her arm was grabbed roughly.**

**Avery gasped in fear flinching but before her or Katherine could do anything a shield of some kind pushed Klaus away protecting her. Katherine used the opportunity and Avery's shock to get them out of there. The vampire pushed Avery into the car and speed off. She didn't stop until for several hours until they were back at the Sanctuary. Avery ran inside without a word to her and Katherine sighed wishing Klaus hadn't hurt the girl. Seeing the power that protected her Katherine knew it was time to tell Avery the truth about her biological family.**

**~The Sanctuary~**

**Avery wiped the tears as she sat with a blanket wrapped around her sitting on the window sill in her room. She felt so much right now and wanted answers. She didn't think Klaus was going to react like that but she should have figured it sense him and Katherine were enemies so it was mildly stupid on her part not to expect that. The thing that bugged her was the power that coursed through her and the look on Katherine's face told her that the vampire knew all the answers she was looking for.**

**"How are you?" Katherine asked coming into the room and closing the door.**

**"What do you know?" Avery countered in a demand.**

**"Avery," Katherine sighed.**

**"No don't Avery me Katherine. For a while now there's been information you've known but haven't shared but now that power that protected me, I need answers so talk," Avery stated glaring.**

**"You're right you do. When I turned five hundred years ago I had a child out of wedlock not that the conception was consensual. I tried to find my child and when I finally did it was too late she had died but she had a child of her own, a son. So I instead watched over my daughter and mine descendants. Twenty some odd years ago the most recent descendant found me and offered me friendship and shelter. I then decided to visit every so often and got to see important events in her life. I saw her marry Nikoli Malkovich, a powerful elemental and empath, I saw her have a daughter and I saw her and Nikoli die. I tried to find the baby but it was gone and I assumed she died but I was wrong. I found my last descendant sixteen years later in an alley behind a truck stop about to be raped and I watched over her ever since," Katherine finished from her place on Avery's bed.**

**Avery covered her mouth as tears poured down her face. She was upset that Katherine had lied to her but at the same time it made so much sense. Katherine had always looked out for her sense that day and was close to her. **

**"I have family," was the only thing Avery said.**

**That fact was the only thing going through her mind right now and it was a comfort. Avery continued to cry as everything finally caught up with her. She wasn't alone and she now had two new family members to worry about. She felt arms wrap around her and knew it was Katherine so Avery cried into her chest taking comfort from her family.**

**~The Sanctuary~**

**Sophie Deveraux threw a container against the wall in anger and frustration. Not only had her sister been killed by Marcel for using magic but the plan had failed. She wasn't connected to the child or mother and now she couldn't get Klaus to help her. The witch stopped as suddenly an idea came to her. Maybe she didn't need to bind herself to the mother but instead use the knowledge as leverage against Klaus. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I love Katherine, this is a Kalijah pairing so if you don't like either of those then don't read and then complain.**

* * *

**Four**

Avery sighed as she walked out of the back of the bar to throw away the garbage. Katherine had been a big help in the past month but it was a good thing that she was currently in New Orleans otherwise Avery might have blew up. She loved Katherine and she knew that Katherine loved her but the vampire was very protective especially considering that it had been three months since sleeping with Klaus and ending up pregnant which meant she was at the end of her first trimester. Avery was scared to go to a regular doctor because of the fact that she was a supernatural being and so was Klaus so she just had Katherine listen and make sure everything was fine for now. Katherine had gone to New Orleans because she had heard of a witch that was trying to hurt Klaus.

Avery was drawn out of her musings when she heard a noise and looked over only to see nothing. Shaking her head she figured it was just a rat or something and opened the dumpster to throw the garbage away. When she turned around she gasped when she ran into Klaus.

"Holy shit Klaus you scared me," Avery said holding a hand to her heart as she tried to regain her balance.

"Why were you with Katerina?" Klaus asked and she could tell he was angry.

"Look I'll talk but upstairs in my room okay I don't need you causing a scene," Avery said instead of answering.

She gasped again when Klaus grabbed her picking her up bridal style as he used his vampire speed to go up to her room. Avery sighed because she didn't want him to be mad at her but she also didn't know how to explain this to him at all. He set her on the bed and then stood there looking at her expectantly.

"Can you sit please?" Avery begged wringing her hands.

"Just tell me," Klaus said as he sat next to her not looking at her or touching her.

"I met Katherine or Katerina five years ago before I came here. I was in my latest of really bad foster homes and had enough so I ran only I got as far as a truck stop and it went bad. Long story short I was about to be raped and Katerina saved me and then brought me here. I've been friends with her since but even knowing she was a vampire I didn't really know anything else and she never told me. Before you came here most of what I knew was just because I ran a bar that was a sanctuary for supernatural beings then I met you. I called Katherine and she warned me to stay away from you though I think we both know I didn't really do that," Avery explained.

"You weren't betraying me," Klaus said sounding surprised.

Avery looked over at him only he was looking away and she sighed. She stood up and walked so she was standing in front of him and knew the second he heard the second heartbeat when he looked up at her with anger and betrayal.

"I swear you are the only person I've been Klaus. A witch told me it was because your a hybrid, it's one of natures loopholes," Avery explained standing still.

Klaus was expecting many things when he came here but he was not expecting to find out that Avery was pregnant. He wanted to deny that it was his or even say that he didn't care but he did. Mikael had made him a monster and hearing that Avery knew the truth about him when they slept together relieved him in a way. Love was supposed to be a vampire's greatest weakness but if that was the case why did feeling something for Avery make him feel so strong and why did hearing that he was going to be a father make him feel loved as well. Klaus could see that Avery was worried and he didn't really know what to say to her to make her feel better.

He grabbed Avery laying her down on the bed on her back and he lay on top of her with his head to her stomach. Klaus listened to the heartbeat of his child and of Avery wondering what it was about this that made him feel whole, like something had been missing but wasn't anymore.

Avery smiled down at Klaus letting out a sigh of relief. There were so many ways that this could have gone wrong very quickly but instead it hadn't. Maybe it was the way her life had been for sixteen years before coming here that ingrained it into her but Avery sometimes didn't think that she deserved good things or that she was worthy. Katherine had been the first person to make her believe otherwise and slowly Klaus was becoming a close second. She just hoped that they could all face what was coming for them.

~The Sanctuary~

Katherine had left Avery alone to come to New Orleans. She didn't want to mainly because she knew what kind of town that New Orleans was but considering what Sophie Deveraux had told her over the phone she needed to come. Now here she was having a meeting with said witch in a cemetery waiting for apparently another vampire. All Katherine knew was that she was getting pissed off and impatient especially being so far from Avery.

"You told me that this pertained to Avery so talk witch," Katherine sighed annoyed.

"I'm waiting for the other vampire because I know that if I talk that you are going to be mad and want to hurt me," Sophie said.

"He's here," another witch with curly hair said entering and behind her entered Elijah Mikaelson.

Katherine felt a piece of her heart beat or break she should say at seeing Elijah. After finding out that she had killed Jeremy he had broken up with her. There was also the fact that he was always choosing Klaus over her and she was tired of being second best. It suddenly clicked into place for Katherine when she saw Katherine and she glared at Sophie.

"Katherine I'm sorry please," Sophie begged.

"I warned you witches that if you ever messed with her I would end you so I suggest you start talking now," Katherine ordered menacingly.

"I would also like to know what is going on," Elijah said confused.

"Years ago a Petrova descendant of Katherine's married a Malkovich, a powerful line of witches who were elementals and empaths. They were friends with Katherine," Sophie started.

"I also know that you witches killed my descendant and the only reason I didn't kill you was because Nikoli got to you first," Katherine said warning her that she better hurry.

"You're right Katherine. We didn't heed your warning and we faced both your wraith as well as Nikolai Malkovich's wraith. Nikolai died killing so many witches and not giving himself enough time to heal and he left behind a daughter. A daughter that today, twenty some years later is pregnant with the Original Hybrid's child," Sophie told.

"You think this is news to me Sophie. I knew the second I saw her a month ago and heard a second heartbeat but you must be deathly crazy if you think you knowing changes anything," Katherine stated knowing the witch wanted her help.

"Avery and her child are in danger at least according to a seer's prophecy they are," Sophie tried to explain, "I tried to bind myself to Avery and the child so Klaus would help me but it didn't work."

Katherine zoomed over and grabbed Sophie by the neck holding her up in the air. She looked over at the black woman and gave her a look to start talking or she would end the last Deveraux witch. She saw Elijah about to come over but he seemed to stop and let things play out.

"A child born from a Malkovich woman and the Original Hybrid is the only one that can bring peace to the supernatural world but it's mother is the only one powerful enough to stop the coming darkness," the witch said.

"That's what this is about?" Katherine yelled looking at Sophie, "Do you know where that came from Sophie? It came from Avery's mother you dumb bitch and it doesn't endanger Avery or her child. You just made an enemy Sophie over nothing. You try to hurt Avery or that child again I end you."

Katherine zoomed out of the cemetery before either witch could say anything. She was pissed off and wanted to get back to her car so she could leave only she didn't realize that Elijah was following her which was stupid of her. There was a reason Katherine loved the man so much. She was almost to her car when she stopped short because Elijah stood there leaning against it.

"Katerina I believe that we must talk," he said.

Seeing him there in his usual suit looking sexy as hell made Katherine feel something both emotionally and sexually. In the years that she ran and hurt people Elijah was the only one she truly regretted hurting because he was her great love. Katherine just prayed she was strong enough to resist him because otherwise she was going to have a problem on her hands.


	5. Chapter 5

**Five**

When Elijah had gotten a call from the witch Sophie telling him that his brother's life was in danger he had laughed it off at first because Niklaus was the Original Hybrid but with the threat that Silas had been he had decided to come to New Orleans to see what she had to say. He had not expected however to see Katerina or learn the things he learned. He knew that the girl he fell in love with was still in there somewhere but his family had to come first once again and she could not handle that. Now though he needed answers and while he still loved Katerina he had to put that aside for now.

"I am curious about this girl carrying Niklaus' child," Elijah stated.

"That girl is my family and a Malkovich which means she's strong. She also owns the Sanctuary so no one is touching her anytime soon," Katherine said coldly as to not let her emotions show through.

"I do not wish to harm the girl," Elijah said raising an eyebrow.

"I'm sure," Katherine said in disbelief.

Katherine needed to get back to Avery and she sure as hell didn't have time to talk with Elijah or be bombarded by her feelings for him. She went to go past him only to have him grab her and spin her around, slamming her against the car. Katherine gasped and tried to put a mask in place so as not to show how he was affecting her.

"If the child is really Niklaus'," Elijah started.

"It is Elijah," Katherine stated simply interrupting.

"The child is Niklaus' which means that enemies of our family are going to come for the girl and the child. She may own the Sanctuary but that doesn't mean that she cannot be manipulated into leaving the bar," Elijah growled losing control.

Katherine wanted to deny what Elijah had said only the more she thought about it the more right he was. Avery loved her friends and family. Katherine was the only family she had but they loved each other and Katherine didn't always stay at the bar which left her open to being kidnapped. Avery's friends that she had made while working at the Sanctuary stayed at the bar and had their own rooms but even they did not always stay there which meant they were also open to vulnerability.

"Fine you can follow me but know this Elijah if you upset her you are gone," Katherine warned pulling away and getting into her car.

Katherine saw Elijah disappear and closed her eyes momentarily. She had to get herself under control. Being close to Elijah always brought forth emotions long buried, emotions she had to bury to stay alive. Avery was the most important thing right now which meant she did not have time to deal with her feelings for Elijah. She just hoped that she could hold herself off until Avery was safe because otherwise she was screwed.

~The Sanctuary~

Avery woke the next day with a blanket from her bed wrapped around her and a hand running through her hair. She remembered the conversation that she had yesterday with Klaus and knew that it was him that she was laying on. It seemed today was a day with no morning sickness and she was glad for that. She sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes and felt a hand run up and down her back. Avery looked back at Klaus and smiled at him seeing the look in his eyes. It was half surprise and half fear like the child was going to hate him or something. Avery knew that Klaus would be a good father it was just merely a matter of convincing him of that which would be tough.

"I stink which means I need to shower," Avery groaned standing up and stretching.

She didn't hear a response which was weird since usually Klaus always had some witty comeback for her but it seemed that he was still processing things. Avery walked over to Klaus' side of the bed and checked her phone not seeing any missed calls or texts. She put it back down and was about to go towards the bathroom when Klaus grabbed her arm causing her to look at him curiously.

"I could join you," Klaus said with a smirk but she could hear something in his voice that told her he was feeling vulnerable.

"You could but then again I wouldn't get done quick enough to take care of my business," Avery said smiling as she sat on the bed knees on either side of Klaus' waist.

Avery gasped when the hybrid pulled her to him so that their groins met and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed back groaning when he thrust against her. He didn't slow down and pulled her hair so her neck was arched while the other explored under her shirt. She didn't want to stop but she wanted this to be more than two people having sex and being parents.

"Wait," Avery gasped out and tried to catch her breath when he listened and looked at her curiously.

"What?" he growled his eyes flashing?

"We're going to be parents Klaus. I love having sex with you trust me I do and I want you bad but it has to more than that. Our child deserves better than that," she said hesitantly not wanting to upset him.

"Fine," he said giving her a true smile this time.

Avery gasped when he thrust up and then glared when he set her on the floor. He laughed and she rolled her eyes as she walked to the bathroom. She hoped that this would help him understand her and would help change their relationship. Avery had heard from Katherine that Klaus didn't like to be pushed or told what to do and in a way she understood that which was why when she told him want she wanted she said it carefully not as a demand. Both of them were broken, one by parents that didn't care and the other by multiple foster parents so she just hoped that they could do this together because a child deserved two loving parents something neither of them had.


	6. Chapter 6

Six

Avery was getting anxious as she manned the bar and waited for Katherine to get back. The vampire had promised that she wouldn't be gone long but New Orleans wasn't that far away and she still wasn't back. Klaus wasn't being helpful at all instead choosing to sit and watch her work but she was thankful for Nicole who helped by taking some of the burden. She heard the front door open and looked up to finally see Katherine walked through with a man in a suit though she sent a fearful look at Klaus. Klaus smirked but Avery glared at him in warning.

"It's about damn time woman," Avery said hands of her hips.

"Yes and giving me the mom look is so going to help this situation," Katherine joked.

"Whatever bitch," Avery said hugging Katherine who hugged her back.

"We got bigger problems than me being late," Katherine said sending her a look.

"Of course," Avery sighed annoyed, "Nicole handle the bar for me."

Avery led Katherine, Klaus and the man in the suit, who she learned was Elijah the older Original brother to the office and shut the door. Katherine chose to stand next to her in worry over Klaus to which Avery couldn't blame her given their history but she also knew that Klaus wouldn't make a move for two reasons. The first was because he couldn't hurt anyone as long as they were in this bar and the second because Avery asked him to leave Katherine alone.

"Someone want to tell me what's going on?" Avery asked looking at Katherine.

"It seems that a bunch of pesky witches decided that trying to bind you to someone of their choosing would be a good idea. Though in their defense they are trying to take down a vampire king," Katherine answered mysteriously.

"Times like these I wish I could drink," Avery mumbled, "Could you be a little more specific?"

"The witches want Klaus here to take down his vampire prodigy Marcel and they were going to use your life as well as your unborn child's life to accomplish this luckily I stopped," Katherine told her with a smirk.

"Nope I am not dealing with this right now. I have a bar to run and you," Avery said pointing at Klaus, "need to stop scaring people away. And you Katherine," she pointed at the vampire, "owe me so move it woman."

Katherine sighed and rolled her eyes as she left the two Original brothers alone and followed for the safety of helping Avery out. She could see that part of the reason Avery had pulled her away was to keep her away from Klaus for which she was very thankful. She was thankful to have the younger woman care about her and even more thankful that she had a chance to protect her when she couldn't protect her mother.

Elijah was intrigued by the woman who with one look had stopped his brother from harming Katerina. His brother hadn't even listened to him beg for Katerina's life so it was surprising that he had listened to this girl who also happened to be pregnant with his child. Elijah saw that Klaus was angry at the witches for what they tried to do though he seemed to truly care for Avery so maybe hope for his brother was not lost just yet.

"Brother what brings you here?" Klaus asked putting his feet up on the desk.

"The witches of New Orleans called me there to tell me that they needed help and that there was something I would want to see," Elijah said, "I was not prepared to learn that you had gotten a girl pregnant."

"It seems I really am the Original hybrid after all and much more powerful than even I believed," Klaus told his brother with a smirk but there was something in his eyes.

Elijah believed for the first time in a long time that just maybe this child, this woman would be Klaus's salvation, his redemption. He would have to call Rebekah and inform her of the situation though he doubted that she would want to come down to Louisiana but he would have to try. Though he would need to talk to Katerina because despite everything he still had feelings for the vampire that he could not ignore and just maybe he could find happiness this time.

~The Sanctuary~

Katherine walked to her room hoping to avoid Elijah because she felt so many things for him and about him that she didn't think she could deal with that at the moment. Unfortunately it seemed that luck was not on her side as said Original was waiting at her door for her. She sighed and crossed her arms over her chest as a way to deal with the fact that he was here standing in front of her.

"Elijah," Katherine greeted.

"Katerina," Elijah said back to her and Katherine put a mask in place to deal with everything, "We need to talk."

Katherine had just had enough so she opened her door and tried to slam it closed on Elijah only to have the Original stop her and push his way in. She knew that he wouldn't hurt her because otherwise he wouldn't have been able to get in but she just wanted to have peace. Elijah had chosen his own family over her and while in a way she understood the reason it still hurt. Katherine gasped when he pulled him to her and kissed her like there was no tomorrow. She knew as the kiss deepened and clothes disappeared that things had changed once again between them and there was no going back. She just hoped that Klaus didn't ruin this for them again because she did not know if she could handle that.


	7. Chapter 7

**Seven**

Avery held her hair back as she threw up everything she had eaten in the last twenty four hours. Last night Katherine had gotten back from New Orleans with Elijah and refused to really talk about what she was feeling. Today she was determined to talk to Klaus about leaving Katherine and Elijah in peace because it's the least they deserved. A hand settled on her back and she leaned into it knowing that it was Klaus and sighed. She was at least relieved to know that even if he was hesitant about being a father he was still so willing to help. The problem was that they had a connection and they didn't understand how or what it was so they needed to figure that out but that could wait.

"Thanks," She said when she was finally done.

"No problem love," Klaus said handing her a cup of water.

Avery drank it in one go and threw it in the trash as she leaned back against Klaus who flushed the toilet. She gripped his shirt when he picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. She was relieved that she didn't have to walk after emptying her stomach and while a part of her wanted to blame Klaus like any normal hormonal person she didn't because it took two to tango and he didn't force her. She curled up into her pillow with Klaus' arms wrapped around her and swore that tomorrow she would talk to Klaus about Katherine.

~The Sanctuary~

Avery sighed as she watched Klaus growl at Katherine and her friend actually looked afraid while Elijah was trying to plead with his brother. It was at least a relief that he couldn't touch Katherine while she was here in the Sanctuary but her friend always come and went as she pleased so she needed to talk to Klaus. She walked over to them and sent Katherine away with a nod of her head while Elijah stayed behind to which she rolled her eyes.

"Katherine is not only my friend but my family as well. Let her live in peace Klaus," Avery pleaded.

"She ran," Klaus started but was interrupted.

"Yes Klaus she ran after finding out that she had to die to break your curse. She did what she needed to survive. Neither one of you are saints so please just stop," Avery yelled out and then walked away.

She was pregnant and she did not have time to listen to Klaus get angry and bicker about Katherine. Her best friend would just have to stay inside the Sanctuary until Klaus got his head out of his ass because she was not arguing with him right now. She understood that Klaus was upset about Katherine running but it's been five hundred years, he's broken his curse and now he was the most powerful being in pretty much all existence so he needed to stop throwing a temper tantrum and grow the fuck up. She walked back into the kitchen and took Katherine's hand in hers and offered comfort.

"I'm going to have to run again,"

"No you won't," Avery reassured wrapping her arms around Katherine.

Avery didn't care what she had to do but Katherine would finally stop running and Klaus would let her live in peace. She just hoped that she could get through to Klaus' thick head and if she couldn't maybe Elijah could. She just couldn't predict the danger that was coming her way.

~The Sanctuary~

Mikael looked his wife and watched her with cold eyes as he waited for her to help them get back to the land of the living. He had made a mistake turning Klaus with the rest of his family and he had to fix that. The problem now was that his whole family needed to die because they had refused to side with him or Esther so now they had to pay the consequences. It should be simple enough considering that two of his children were already dead so now there were three left plus that pregnant girl and her child. Little did he know that there were a few someone's watching in the background wanting to put a stop to Esther and Mikael once and for all.

"They must be stopped," the woman said.

"Yes my mother and father cannot return to the land of the living otherwise it will be hell on my siblings as well as your daughter," Kol said with a smirk.

Nadia Malkovich had died twenty some years ago protecting her daughter because she knew that her daughter would end up happy and defeat the darkness that was coming. Unfortunately she did not foresee that the darkness would be Mikael and Esther the other grandparents of her daughter's child.

"It looks like Kol that you will be returning to the land of the living," Nadia revealed as she saw what needed to be done.

"Wonderful," Kol smirked but he wouldn't be smirking for long.

"You will return as a human, well a warlock and you must help my daughter come into her powers. I have seen it Kol and it is the only way," Nadia told the Original.

Kol narrowed his eyes in suspicion wondering how she had known about him being a warlock. The only people that had known was his family and after turning he lost all his abilities because unlike the Malkovich line, who would keep their abilities when turned, Kol was a warlock bound by nature. A part of him was relieved to be getting his powers back but another part of him wanted to be an Original vampire more. He loved the power that came with being an Original vampire but then that might be because he had went crazy when he lost his gifts.

"After helping my daughter defeat your parents she can help you become an Original vampire again," Nadia informed him.

"Good to know," Kol said.

Kol was left alone to wonder what he really wanted when all was said and done. He had loved being a warlock and when he lost his powers he had felt like a part of him had disappeared leaving a black hole. He had always been cocky and sarcastic but it only got worse after turning into a vampire. Having been a warlock had given him insight that helped him along the way and it was this insight that had gave to other witches as the years passed. There was a reason that witches respected him the most and it wasn't because he was an Original it was because he respected the power that witches yielded. It seemed like his first mission would be to train Avery, maybe flirt a little, and then defeat his crazy ass parents. After that he would figure everything else out when the time came.


	8. Chapter 8

**Note: **This will feature a small part by a witch but this witch will not play a part in the story besides a way to bring Kol back. Also my only plan for Kol right now is to bring him back and have him forge a friendship with Avery, any love interests will have to wait until later on. Also you asked for some Klaus/Avery and well let's just say you get a steamy scene at the end of this chapter.

* * *

**Eight**

Kia Henderson was a powerful witch that had lost everything because of Marcel Gerard. Unlike the witches in New Orleans she wasn't bound by ancestral magic but she was bound by nature and her daughter had sided with the New Orleans witches getting herself killed. After her daughter's death Kia had no reason to live but because of a promise she made to Nadia Malkovich she kept going until the day she could repay her debt. She tensed when she felt the air around her get cold and wind gust signalling that a ghost was present. She turned and saw the spirit of her friend Nadia Malkovich.

"It is time to call in my favor Kia," Nadia said with a sad smile.

"I'm ready Nadia I just want to be done," Kia said feeling like she had the weight of the world on her shoulders.

"I need you to do a spell to bring back Kol Mikaelson. I will make sure his body is okay afterwards," Nadia said.

Kia nodded her head turning back around to get to work. In order to bring someone back from the dead a life had to be traded. She knew that her life would be traded to make sure that Kol came back to life and she was okay with that. Her daughter was dead and Kol coming back would ensure that Marcel would pay for his actions.

~The Sanctuary~

_Katherine frowned when she found herself in a dark forest and wondered what brought her here. She had been lying down with Elijah thinking it would be her last night with him since Klaus still hadn't given up her freedom when she had fell asleep unexpectedly. _

"_Hello Katherine," a familiar voice said._

"_Nadia," Katherine said turning to face Avery's mother. _

"_Thank you for taking care of my daughter even if it has brought you face to face with Klaus," Nadia said smiling at her ancestor. _

"_I did my best but I didn't even know she was alive until she was sixteen," Katherine said relaxing._

"_I know I'm sorry for that but a friend of mine got her out and I died protecting her so I could not let you know that my daughter survived. I need your help now thought Katherine. Mikael and Esther are planning on coming back and when they do no one is safe. Avery is the only one who can defeat them but she needs help. Kol Mikaelson is being brought back to life and you must retrieve him from Mystic Falls and bring him to the Sanctuary so that he can help Avery," Nadia revealed._

"_Nadia are you sure?" Katherine asked concerned. _

"_I'm sure Katherine. He might be a little crazy but he doesn't want his family dead and while he might push Klaus' buttons he will help defeat them," Nadia reassured, "You must wake and go get him now."_

Katherine quietly woke up and sat up as she stopped the tears from falling. She had never gotten the chance to say goodbye to Nadia so seeing her now brought many things back for her but she couldn't deal with that now. She got out of bed and ignored Elijah's questioning gaze as she got ready and grabbed her car keys. This spurred Elijah into action as he ran in front of her and wrapped his arms around her waist stopping her. She sighed as she instantly relaxed into them but she couldn't she had a promise to keep.

"What is going on Katerina?" Elijah asked knowing something must have happened to make her move this quickly.

"I can't explain right now but I have to go. You can come with me if you want Elijah but what I have to do, who I have to get can help stop the people that want Avery and Klaus' child dead," Katherine said earnestly and this made the Original freeze.

This was enough to time for Katherine to move around her lover and start trekking her way down the stairs to her car. It was a good thing that Avery was asleep with Klaus watching over her otherwise she would have to explain to them and she didn't know if she could. She could hardly believe it herself but Nadia had never lied to her before. She felt Elijah following her and didn't care one bit. Him coming with her would give her time to explain and try to make sense of all this. There wasn't a lot that could confused Katherine but Nadia's words about Mikael, Esther and Kol confused her greatly. She knew that Avery was destined for greatness to stop an impending darkness she just didn't know if this darkness was Marcel or if it was Mikael and his bitch of a wife. Elijah was always the strategic one, the one who could think of every possibility and realize an outcome. While Klaus was devious and could think of at least three plans, Elijah thought of about ten usually and was prepared for every outcome. Little did she know just how much things were going to change.

~The Sanctuary~

Avery sighed as she tossed and turned in bed trying not to think of Klaus who was watching her with a raised eyebrow. The morning sickness had seemed to go away and while she was sure that wasn't the end of it she started to feel other things. Every time she looked at Klaus, thought of him she was aroused. It annoyed her beyond belief and granted she had been a little prepared for it, given the stuff she read online, she couldn't believe it was happening now. She wanted a chance to get to know them before sleeping with him again, granted she was attracted to him but still. Avery groaned and threw an arm over her shoulder as she tried to ignore her growing arousal. She was so caught up in ignoring it that she didn't hear Klaus move until he was already sitting on the edge of the bed and had placed a hand on her lower waist where her plaid pajama bottoms started.

"Now love did you think I wouldn't smell it," Klaus said and without even moving her arm to see him she knew he was smirking.

"Klaus," Avery sighed not knowing if it was because she was protesting or if she was just too aroused to do anything else.

"Look at me love," Klaus commanded.

Avery gulped, his voice sending shivers down her back and make her more wet as she moved her arm to see that he had lent down so his face was an inch away from hers. He didn't say a word as his hand slipped under her pants and panties to rub a thumb along her clit. She gasped her hands moving to grip Klaus tightly. One hand tangled in his curly blonde hair while the other wrapped around his neck. She saw the smirk but it didn't seem harmful more playful and she wanted to growl at him but apparently being pregnant made her sex crazed. He kissed her roughly and at the same time two of his fingers entered her just as roughly scissoring her. It went from gentle to rough so quickly but Avery didn't care because she was too aroused and too lost. A whimper escaped her when at the same time he was roughly scissoring her open his thumb nail scraped along her clit. She could feel herself getting lost in Klaus and knew she was close but there wasn't something stopping it from happening and she didn't know what it was. Luckily she didn't have to wait long because Klaus knew exactly what he was doing as he took her bottom lip between his teeth biting down with his vampire teeth causing pain and pleasure to run through her at once and making her come.

"There now love," Klaus said bringing his fingers to clean them with his mouth, "you taste exquisite in every way."

"Klaus," Avery said melting into him.

"Sleep love you need it," Klaus stated laying her back down against the pillows and covering her with the blanket.

Right before sleep claimed her Avery had enough presence of mind to realize that Klaus must in some way care for her because he could have easily forced the issue of sex just now but instead he brought her to pleasure in other ways without a care to himself. Their relationship was changing and Avery could only hope that it continued changing for the better.


End file.
